Dried whey protein products have long been recognized for their nutritional benefits. A variety of dried whey protein products are known in the art, such as whey protein powder which has up to 30% protein, whey protein concentrate which has 30-85% protein, and whey protein isolate which has at least 90% protein by weight. All of such dried proteins are a valuable source of a host of nutrients, including amino acids, minerals such as calcium and potassium, phosopholipids, sphingomyelin, immunoglobulins, lactoferrin, and bioactive peptides. In addition, whey proteins boost immune function by increasing the level of glutathione, an antioxidant, in the body.
Despite these nutritional benefits, however, several undesirable organoleptic attributes of dried whey proteins often restrict their use in edible goods. For example, dried whey protein products, including freshly made products, have a strong and distinct “browned” flavor and aroma and a tan color as a result of oxidation.
Various edible goods such as nutrition bars, body-building dietary supplements, and beverage mixes, as examples, have been formulated with dried whey protein to take advantage of the ingredient's nutritional attributes. However, formulating edible goods with dried whey protein often presents a challenge in masking the ingredient's browned flavor and aroma in an effort to capture consumer appeal.
Therefore, there exists a need for a dried whey protein product that has a subdued flavor profile. There also exists a need for a method for making the aforedescribed dried protein products.